


Only Pass Notes In Classes You're Passing

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Terrible Teaching Etiquette [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: College AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teacher Byakuya, don't pass notes in class kids, student Renji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: College AU. Renji really needs to stop passing notes in Kuchiki-sensei's class.





	Only Pass Notes In Classes You're Passing

“Abarai,” Kuchiki-sensei’s voice called out sharply.

Renji’s horrified gaze snapped up to the front of the room, where his teacher was staring at him disinterestedly, an elegant brow raised. His hand was still halfway across the aisle, the note he'd planned on passing to Shuuhei crumpling between his fingers.

“Do I need to treat you like a high school student and read that to the entire class?”

Renji cringed, face flaming and then paling in rapid succession. 

“I’d, uh, really appreciate it if you didn't do that, Kuchiki-sensei,” he stammered.

“And I'd appreciate it if you bothered to pay attention in a class you're failing,” the man rebutted smoothly. “You can keep that, I'll be reading it while you serve detention for me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Renji sighed. 

His frustration turned to panic when he realized that Kuchiki-sensei’s eyes would be on him like a hawk now, and he'd have no way to dispose of the note or replace it with something more innocuous. The look Shuuhei was sending him made it clear that he knew basically what was on that slip of paper, and was mentally planning Renji’s funeral for him. 

It wasn't the first time he'd passed notes to Shuuhei, all in his terrible, sloppy calligraphy, just to make fun of himself. Most of them were stupid, but he occasionally liked to mention his fantasies about a certain cold teacher in them. This happened to be one of those.

_ Bruh, u think Kuchiki would pull my hair while he fucked me? _

This was… for lack of a better term, bad. Not only would he have to deal with the raging embarrassment of sending a note like  _ that _ , but Kuchiki-sensei would probably hold nothing back, and would shame him for his grammar and penmanship while he was at it.

Every time his fingers twitched to just rip the paper up, Kuchiki-sensei would send him a sharp look, or a disapproving glare, and by the end of the lesson, Renji was pretty sure he might as well just say his goodbyes. The man was going to fucking slaughter him. 

Not to mention he'd never be able to so much as look at Rukia again. 

Renji was so deep in saying his mental goodbyes that he didn't even register the class was over until Kuchiki-sensei was standing directly in front of his desk, palm outstretched elegantly. He stared at it for a long moment, too embarrassed and horrified to move.

“Abarai,” the man said sharply. “I'd like to see what was so important that you had to ignore lessons that you're already behind on.”

And his fingers were shaking, viciously trembling as he reached out slowly, like if he did it slow enough it wouldn't actually happen, and placed the torn scrap of paper into that soft palm. Since he'd be dying soon anyway, he allowed his fingers to linger just a second too long on the soft skin.

No sooner than Renji had pulled his hand back was Kuchiki-sensei deftly unfolding the paper, flipping it around so he could scan over the words. Dark eyes actually widened when he read what was written, going back to read it again, and Renji’s cheeks were burning, his eyes dropping to fix firmly on the desk in front of him, counting the lines in the wood to distract himself from his mounting terror. He half expected the man to actually pull out a sword and demand he commit seppuku for his crimes. He half wanted to, just to get out of this situation right the hell now.

Kuchiki-sensei’s voice was cold, devoid of emotion just as usual when he spoke.

“Your penmanship is atrocious, I can hardly read half of these characters,” he said scathingly. “Not to mention your word choice is nothing short of abysmal.”

“Yes, Kuchiki-sensei,” Renji whispered, shame burning in his chest.

“You’ll do the homework for tonight twice, with a focus on your brushstrokes and clarity,” he instructed.

“Yes, Kuchiki-sensei,” Renji repeated, voice still no more than a whisper.

“As for the contents of the note itself…” Kuchiki-sensei trailed off.

Renji tensed, his shoulders going stiff as he hunched over further in his seat, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. 

“I apologize, Kuchiki-sensei, I should never have said such a thing,” he whispered hoarsely. “I'll never do it again, and I'll pay attention in all your classes, and I'll work harder so I can get better grades, Sir. And, I'll, if you want, I'll,” he swallowed harshly, started over. “I would understand if you want me to stay away from Rukia, considering my behavior.”

Kuchiki-sensei was silent for a long moment, but Renji didn't dare raise his head. 

“I believe that would be the best course of action,” he agreed, and Renji’s heart shattered.

Rukia was probably his best friend, and the thought of not being able to see her anymore nearly gutted him. He forced himself to nod.

“Not about Rukia, of course, she's a grown woman and I don't control her friendships,” he continued as if he hadn't just nearly ripped Renji’s heart out. “But the extra effort in my course is most certainly necessary.”

Renji made a half broken sound of relief at that, nodding profusely.

“Yes, Sir, of course, thank you,” he rushed out.

“Now, as I was saying,” Kuchiki-sensei drew out.

He was silent long enough that Renji dared to look up, raising his head and glancing sheepishly through his lashes. His brows furrowed as he saw the smirk settled on his teacher’s lips, the way his gaze was sharper than Renji had ever seen it.

“I'm not usually one for hair pulling, but I could see the appeal with you. You do have so much of it.” 

He reached out with one elegant hand and pulled the tie holding his hair back from his face free, placing it on the desk.

“I tend to prefer to tie my partners up, but I can understand the desire to pin someone bigger than me down physically.”

He just stood there, one hand casually threading itself into Renji’s mass of hair, eyes boring into the younger man’s as he smirked.

Renji floundered for a long moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“What?” he managed to choke out.

He actually squeaked when the older man stepped forward, bending at the waist to lower his face to Renji’s.

“Now, you should know by now that I don't appreciate having to repeat myself,  _ Renji _ ,” Kuchiki-sensei murmured silkily, right into his ear. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

There was a slight tug on his hair to punctuate that question, and Renji couldn't hold back a moan. 

“No, Sir,” he said breathily. 

“Good boy,” Kuchiki-sensei crooned into his ear. “Go lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what other pairings you'd like me to do in this series!


End file.
